Distant Stars
by RoxySkiChica
Summary: One Shot. The local park never had much meaning to Spencer and Ashley until it held their first kiss under the night sky.


_I am sitting on the swings in my favorite park, gazing up at the stars. I reach into the pocket of my jacket and pull out a pack of Marlboro Lights. I tap it against my hand and open it, I pull a cigarette out and bring it to my lips. Pulling out the lighter, I flick it and a flame appears. I bring it to the end of the cigarette and when I think I might have it lit, I inhale, tasting the smoke, I put my lighter back in my pocket. I shouldn't smoke, but whatever. I push my legs out and the swing teeters back and forth. I take another drag and decide I don't want to smoke it anymore. I flick it to the ground and smash it with my foot. _

"_Shouldn't you be in bed or something?" She asks me. I watched her walk over here. I knew she was following me, but I pretended not to. _

"_Shouldn't you not stalk people?" I reply back, squinting my eyes at her._

_She takes a seat in the swing next to me and begins to swing effortlessly back and forth. I continue staring into the vast night sky._

"_Probably, but the chase is only half the fun" Her lips form a faint smile, and I bite my lip._

"_God, you're such a creeper" I laugh, still not making eye contact with her._

"_And you're a jerk" She retorts._

_I just sigh and kick some sand the lays beneath the swings, so the little kids don't get to hurt._

_How cute._

_We sit there, very silent. But its not awkward, just comfortable. I get up and start walking around, looking for a nice patch of grass to lay on. She doesn't follow me, but her eyes do._

"_Are you coming or what?" I ask, pulling another cigarette out. I'm still not sure if I'm going to smoke it yet, I just like having it between my lips._

"_Thought you'd never ask" You grab my arm, and wrap yours around it._

_I get this pang in my stomach and I don't know how to make it go away. _

"_Here, this looks good" I point to a patch of grass and she nods her head._

_We lay down side by side, but she is now holding my hand. _

_I hear her breathing next to me, and then she snuggles close to me, resting her head on my shoulder. "I like this" She whispers._

"_Me too" I whisper back, and light up another cigarette, hoping to relieve the pang in my stomach._

_Pulling out my phone, I see that its getting late. Its already past midnight and I think I'm ready to sleep now. "Its getting late, we should go"_

_You sleepily stand up and I do the same. _

"_Goodnight Spence" She leaves a butterfly kiss on my cheek and then heads to her house. _

_I smile. "Goodnight Ash" _

_-_

"_Hey, wait up" She says behind me, and I hear the pitter patter of her racing feet._

_I chuckle when she gets next to me and is panting for air. _

"_C'mon slow poke" I put my arm around her shoulders. "The meteor shower is supposed to start in ten minutes and I don't want to miss it" _

_Her chest is heaving and I slow my pace. "Are you okay?" I ask, rather worried. _

_She nods her head, and gives me a very forced smile coincided by a thumbs up._

_I look around at the night sky and I see the first meteor fall. "Look, its starting" I say excitedly. I take her hand in mine and we walk fast to the park. _

_Once we get there we take our usual seats on the swings. _

"_Its beautiful" She gasps, amazed._

"_Yes, it is" I decide that I want a better view, so I hurriedly climb on the highest point of the play ground equipment which is on top of the tallest slide._

_She doesn't follow me._

_When its over I head back down and you are swinging on the swings. "Wasn't that great?" I ask._

"_It was amazing" She smiles, and gets off the swing, standing in front of me._

"_Just like you" The words slip from my lips and there is no way to take them back. _

_Shit._

_I see the surprise on her face, and I can't tell if she's going to freak or just let it slide. _

_Before I can try and take back my words and mumble an apology that I don't mean, her lips on mine. Instinct kicks in and I kiss back, causing our bodies to shift, and I realize that she is grabbing my shirt very tightly._

-

"And that's how it all began" I say with a big smile on my face. I am staring into a blue-eyed dirty blonde haired little girl, who looks like she is in total awe.

"That's the best story ever" She says sweetly and gives me a big hug. I wrap my arms around her little body and pull her into my lap, kissing her head.

"It is indeed" She says from behind me, in her husky voice.

I turn around and let go of the little girl.

"Mommy!" She yells and runs over excitedly to her.

"Hi baby" She says with a smile and picks up the little girl. "Rachel is here to play, you two have fun at your sleep over" She pecks a kiss on her cheek and the little girls runs back over to me and gives me a kiss.

"Bye momma, I love you"

"I love you too"

The little girl, our daughter, leaves us.

"That really is the best story" She says softly into my ear, giving me the shivers.

"Only because I'm in it" I say all cocky like.

"Whatever" She pushes me playfully, and I pull her close.

"I love you Ashley Davies" I say meaningfully.

"And I love you Spencer Davies" She says back, and the presses her lips against mine.

I never believed in anything until I met her.

Everyone dreams of finding someone to make a love story with, and I'm glad I have found mine.


End file.
